Broken Miracles
by TheSimplestMelody
Summary: "The most beautiful discovery friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart" Journey along with Alice and Bella through divorce, disease and death... the triple duo AH
1. Strength in Pain

**Broken Miracles**

**By Twilighter 5**

**_AN:_**

**_*THIS IS IMPORTANT TO READ BEFORE BEGINNING THE STORY*_**

**_ Hey everyone I go by the username Twilighter5, but you can call me Abby since I'd rather be a friend than a foe…. A name is more user friendly than a username haha. Okay anyways, this is a story close to my heart because even though this is the type of story that is quite random, the pain that is part of this story is one that I will carry with me always and forever. A little background on my part of this story goes back to when I four years old. My best friend Kaitlin was diagnosed with cancer and was bald. None of the other girls wanted to play with her since she was "different" and of course, we became instant friends; I was the new girl and she was the stand out. Then one day she stopped coming to our day care and it wasn't until my mom explained to me that she had passed away in her sleep that for the first time I experienced loss. But like Bella will learn in this story, I learned and gained more from the death of my best friend than I should. With her passing, I learned how to be strong, look death in the eye and say no; how to fight for life and everything I believe in and how to never give up. To me friendship is something to be treasured through life and even in death. Enjoy the story and understand that this is now only about the characters that Stephanie Meyer has brought to life, but of my own learning and understanding. Thanks and I hope you life this. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary since I know how everyone leads extremely busy lives in today's world._**

**_Xoxo_**

**_Abby_**

**_*NOTE* This is a re-write of the other chapter I put up since I posted the wrong chapter. Oops. Enjoy_**

**_ CHAPTER 1~ Tonight_**

**_ Broken Angel: my time to fly_**

**_ By Alice Cullen_**

**_ The most beautiful discovery friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart_**

**_Introduction:_**

**_ Hello everyone, this is a the story of my life to help me remember what happened and to share my story with all my friends and family; I want them to know and understand how I saw the last portion of my life. This is not a memoir nor is it an autobiography, but a telling of my life through the eyes of those who are most dear to me. This book to many people might seem strange… like it's a dying girl's last request. Don't think that. Think of it as a way for a teenage girl to reflect on her accomplishments and search for ways that she changed and effected people from cover to cover; beginning to end. The day I die will be the day this book is finished. Thank you to all my readers and good luck with finding yourselves and your purposes in life. Everyone has a purpose… its just a matter of finding who you are._**

****Alice ~

Isabella Swan is by far the most generous and intriguing person I've ever met. I love her so much and she's more than a sister to me than anyone in the world. With that in mind I have begun to think about everything that she has done for me in the past few years and everything that she's done for me in my life. From always being there for me to laughing at me when I fell down the starts (with her falling down the stairs with me). Now, with the sand in my hourglass beginning to run out, I am going to spend the rest of my own life trying to show her how much she means to me and to thank her for all of her actions.

If anything, Bella is the closest person I know to being a martyr. With everything she does her heart and soul are evident in the embroidery of life she leaves behind. Every stitch is made of love and kindness.

It's truly extremely hard for me to explain how grateful I am to have her as a friend, but within the last couple months when my life really began to fall into the deep end, I have truly begun to see the fantastic person that she are. You've taken every obstacle in stride: with your parent's divorce, instead of crying and running from the pain, you looked at me and said "at least my parents won't fight anymore." Then there was the time that you fell out of the tree since I accidentally kicked you in the rib. As you lay on the ground with your arm going in two different directions you laughed. _Laughed _and smiled while saying "Thanks Ally that was fun… I got to fly like a bird." Prior to my diagnosis, I had taken everything she ever said for granted; I had taken her for granted. Why? Like every other teenage girl living in today's times friends were expected. I thought that we needed to be friends… nothing she could do could make our friendship stronger or weaker, yet here we are now and I'm saying how she impacted our friendship. Who knew that a smile in kindergarten would bloom into a beautiful flower. All the encouraging words and gestures bring me here today, happy and looking forward to helping you.

The day that I remember the most about our friendship seems to be one of the most depressing and discouraging days of my life. It is not about when we talked about our first kisses or dates… not when I started to make fun of my brother and you got all red faced and embarrassed. No, the single most important day I can recall is the day that the doctors had to explain to me what _leukemia _was. I can remember that day perfectly. The sun was shining and we were outside tanning in the sun (we were crazy since there is absolutely no sun in Forks… we were cloud bathing). We were laughing and pointing out the hottest guys in Seventeen Magazine and I went on and on and on about Jasper, the junior that I met on the last day of school. I explained how he hit me with his car door and said

"Sorry darling, I didn't see you there". Those were the words spoken that meant the entire world to me. They were the start of a new beginning and a new life. It was during this conversation that you noticed the dark purple mark on my left waist. It was purple and I mean dark purple. It didn't hurt and I actually did not notice it there until you pointed it out.

"Alice," you said, "is that where Jasper hit you with the door? On you're hip?"

"Um, I guess so. I'm not really sure…" I said, "I was a little busy ogling the guy I am bound to marry".

"Which door did he hit you with, passenger or driver?"

"I… I don't k now… driver?" I started but then it hit me. You were being smart, trying to figure out if he could have hit me on the side. But if he hit me without seeing me he would have hit my right since I was walking towards the hood of the car.

"Bella… I… I don't know how that got there. I don't normally bruise at all and I haven't walked into anything or anybody where I could have gotten that from…"

"Alice, have you gotten that checked?"

"Why? I didn't even notice it until you pointed it out. I mean, it may be nothing at all…a little bump that I didn't notice or something!"

"Or it could be something bad, dangerous. It's better to be safe than sorry Ally. Can we please get it checked out; to make sure that you're okay? The entire car ride to Forks General Hospital was uneventful, that much I can remember. You kept fidgeting behind the wheel like you knew something that you weren't telling me. I knew you well enough that I could tell your nervous habits apart from your strange self… if you were nervous you'd start to tap you hands on anything you can… if you were just thinking you'd begin to bite you're bottom lip.

When the doctors came in they called my parents.

_*Flashback*_

_"Bella?" I whispered gripping the handrails on the hospital bed that I was forced to lay in. In my arm I was attached to an IV and I had absolutely no idea what was going on._

_"Yeah Ally?" she replied, her voice cracking under the strain of her tears._

_ "What's going on? I want to know what's wrong with me. I want my mom and my dad." I choked. Her hand managed to grip mine and within the few seconds that she touched my hand it was like we had spoken an entire conversation. Fear. Pain. Anger. Grief. Every emotion flowed through us. The doctors had been keeping us in the dark for hours while they ran tests. They had to draw blood and more blood, put me on fluids and poked and prodded my entire body. Bella never left my side even when it came to the drawing of blood. She brave faced it and held my gaze with a reassuring smile._

_ "Ally, I'm… I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go wait for your parents and maybe find out what's going on so I can let you know. Don't worry… everything will be okay." With that she got up and stepped out of the room leaving me to dwell in my own questions. I began to sing songs from the radio and repeated them in my head_

_ **I wanna be a millionare so freakin' bad**_

**_ Buy all of the things I never had_**

**_ I wanna be on the cover of fords magazine_**

**_ Smiling next to opra and the queen_**

**_ Cuz everytime I close me eyes_**

**_ I see my name in shining lights_**

**_ Ohhh a different city every night oh I I swear_**

**_ The world better prepare _**

**_ For when I'm a billionaire_**

_"Alice, sweetie!" my mother cried rushing into my room. My father reluctantly filed in while having a conversation with my doctor in medical jargon and then came Bella. Her face was pale, almost like she had seen a ghost or stood on deaths door._

_ "Bells, what's wrong." She quickly changed her mood, shaking her head and putting on a fake façade. _

_ "Nothing. Nothing Ally, I promise." _

_ "Don't promise something that you can't keep Isabella." My mother scolded giving Bella a look of pure warning and anger. Never had my mother been so harsh to Bella; ever since her mom packed up and left Forks, mom had taken Bella under her wind as the second daughter she was never able to have. Whenever we did anything as a family, Bella would be invited…. Dinner, Christmas, birthdays. Everything. The room's atmosphere held a heavy weight and it felt like I was being pressed down by a raging ocean._

_ "Can someone please explain to me what is going on since it seems like I am the only one who doesn't know what is happening to **me**?" With a deep breath Doctor Handover began to speak slowly as not to scare me; however, I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about… it all sounded like a foreign tongue. _

_ "Alice, it seems, under examination, that the levels of lymphocytes in your blood count are far beyond the measure that the medical world would deem 'normal'. This increase is a severe case that without the proper care will turn very quickly…"_

_ "And?" I asked impatiently wanting him to get straight to the point. Surprisingly, my father spoke up next._

_ "Alice, honey? You have," he began, "leukemia"._

When the word leukemia first came up in the diagnosis I was shocked and confused. I mean, I knew that it was cancer—cancer of the bone where the amount of _lymphocytes_ was much greater than normal, I was just surprised that it had happened to me. However, unlike my parents who were frazzles, the entire time instead of freaking out like any other normal person would do, you just held my hand and translated the words he doctor was saying.

_Alice__… lymphocytes are white blood cells… the ones that fight infection. Remember? Ninth grade biology? _You're the only one of my friends that was able to stay with me that day and I couldn't have been happier.

This is a memory that I will never forget because of you're strength. You're strength helped me find me. I wouldn't have been able to fight without you Bella—remember that you are strong and beautiful. I hope that by the time I die Bella, I'll be able to repay you for this strength…this encouragement. For all the times that you've stood by me and wiped my tears. I'm going to make it my dying wish to give you what you're looking for. And I know just how I'm going to do it. I have the perfect boy. All I need to do is convince you so.

I love you forever and always

Alice

**_Sorry that this is so short, but understand that Alice isn't going to talking to us from this point of view much in the story. Her actions and her words will be carried out in the retelling by other characters. Thanks for reading. Any suggestions that would be great. Oh! Check out that banner for this story… my website will be going up in a few days as well so just give them a lookover :D _**


	2. Only the Truth

**Broken Miracles**

**By Twilighter 5**

~Isabella Swan age: 17, junior~

For as long as I can remember, my life had been great; better than great actually… phenomenal. I was a normal kid with parents that lived under the same roof, slept in the same bed and did the unmentionable. I don't really know what I did for God or whatever powerful force up beyond to decide that it was finally time to take Bella's picture perfect

life and tear it apart piece by tiny piece. It all started my sophomore year of high school.

Parents get divorced almost every second of every day. Every where you turn whether you're in the mall or walking down the street there are men and women yelling and screaming about each other. The idea of parents nowadays does not revolve around the ideal parents that live together and do everything together. No, most parents live in different houses, sleep in different beds and date until they die. This just seems to be the what the world has come to. Every kid needs to take twice the number of Christmas card pictures, celebrate holidays more then once throughout the year and have specific weeks where they are shipped across borders like a UPS package. The time when love held two people together is over, done. Now, two people can only, maybe sometimes, have a healthy relation if they are trying to give their child a semi-normal life; however, many people cannot make these so called "friendly" relations work and the decisions rely on the kids themselves. Which parent are they going to live with?

When my mom walked out on my dad because she had been seeing another guy named Phil, she wanted me to come to Florida with her. She begged, pleaded, cried. She pulled everything to try and get me to come with her; However, she forgot, once again, to remember that I was my own person and that I wasn't going to uproot myself from everything I know and love to go make her happy. I was happy here in Forks. All my friends and family lived in Forks and nothing, no begging, no pleading, no amount of tears could tear me away from this place.

*_Flashback*_

_"Bella, please come with me. Get out of this dreary, rainy town and come live in the sun with me and Phil. We can live in a large house, we'll replace your truck with a fancy convertible. Please honey." _

_"But mom, what about my friends? Do you just want me to pack up and leave everything I know and love to come with you and your cheating, dirty, man whore?" I asked._

_"Bella, how dare you! I love him with my heart and soul and he wants to get to know you too! You have to give him a change, give him time to adjust to having a kid around… to work around you.. I love you so much and I do not want to let you go. You need a mother; your father could never be like me."_

_"Well that's where you're wrong! Dad has been there for me more than you have. Dad never lies to me, heck, dad isn't the one that went running off with a guy ten years younger in order to play house again; he didn't ruin my life… you did. And guess what Renee, you loved dad at one point too if I remember correctly. What right do you have to 'love' me if you don't really know the true meaning anyways?" _

_"Isabella Marie, I am your mother and you will go where I tell you to go. Do you understand me? I raised you, gave birth to you. You are at no age to make your own decisions."_

_"A mother would never do this to her daughter. A mother would never knowingly destroy their own daughter's life and then continue on trying to pull her away from the people who truly care about her."_

_"Bella, don't you do this."_

_"Mom, there is absolutely no way that I'm leaving. Alice and Rose and Emmett are all here, my teachers, my school, Dad. What should I just forget all of that and change everything for you?"_

_"Yes! That's exactly what I want you to do. These people are just people. You have no connection to them and when you need them most, they aren't going to be there. I swear to god Bella. Just listen to me." My mother took a deep breath, closed her eyes and put her hands in her knees._

_"Bella, Darling. I know that this is hard for you. The mere fact that your father and I are splitting up is going to be a long, painful and difficult process. I understand that. But Bella, think rationally. Do you really think that your Dad who doesn't even know how to boil water will be able to take care of you? To deal with you and your issues with friends, boys, school? Seriously Bella, think that over and then tell me that you want to stay here." _

_"Fine Mom, I'll think about it… Nope. Not moving to Florida. I'll run away if I have to. There is no way I am going to come with you well all you think about is yourself. And to answer your question about dad? Guess what mom… NEWSFLASH! I've been taking care of myself for ages so don't think that you're so innocent and angelic there. I'm done with this conversation. Have fun with I'm done with this conversation. Have fun with your new life since I'm not going to be apart of it. I'm going to start over and I have my own life here to live, I'm not going to be lugged around with you like some carry-on bag. Get a grip on your own life before you try to start messing with mine."_

My phone vibrating in my back pocket pulled me back out of my memory. The name on the screen flashed like it belonged there and in some ways, it actually seemed like it did.

"Hello?" I asked even though I was very well aware of what voice was on the other end of the phone. Alice. Alice has been in my life since I moved here from Arizona with my parents when I was five years old. All I can really remember about before I moved here is me being petrified and shaking in my own boots when I was about to start school. Even as a young little girl I was extremely shy and being the new girl in a new school full of new kids who I did not know scared me. What if I didn't make friends? What if, I don't know, I wasn't good enough for these Washington kids?

*Flash back*

_"Bella," my mom said to me, kneeling in front of me. I was standing outside the kindergarten door nervously biting my lip and digging the front of my new, black maryjane shoes into the ground. "You're going to great. I promise. There's all these new kids and think about how many friends you're going to make! Just be yourself, that's all that they want to see._

_"Mommy, so they want to see me fall?" I asked sheepishly looking down at what should have been two left feet. I mean¸ hey, they sure as hell acted as two left feet!_

_"No silly Bella. Just go in there and be the smart and beautiful girl that your father and I love so much okay? Have fun and Daddy will be here to pick you up at 3 o'clock. I love you?" And with a kiss on the head I was left alone to face the new world that I would grow to learn and love: Forks Elementary School._

_I'm not sure how long I stood out there by the door, but eventually the teacher walked outside and saw me standing there with big, brown eyes. _

_"Oh! Hello, you must be Isabella! I've been looking all over for you this morning. I was afraid you got lost! Lets go inside so you can meet the rest of the class okay?" I nodded weakly, nervous about what may lay in store for me on the other side of the door. The room was a light blue color with paintings on the wall. On one side of the room was a whole section of the classroom filled with books on neatly organized bookshelves. They were organized by letters A-Z; easiest to hardest. _

_"Everyone, can I please have you're attention please? Please place your crayons down and look my way." My teacher, Miss Dolores, announced to the class._

_"Okay everyone, this beautiful girl here is Isabella Swan and she just moved here from Arizona! Has anyone ever been to Arizona?"_

_"Yeah! I've been to Arizona! My uncle lives in Arizona and he has a pool. But… my cousins are really tan. Isabella, why aren't you tan?"_

_"Well… I guess… I guess that's why I had to move. Maybe Arizona kicked me out. Oh. And its Bella… not Isabella" I muttered gathering up the little courage I could in order to talk to the class._

_"Thank you Bella. Here is you're seat, you can sit here with the girls. Make yourself comfortable. We're going to go out to recess soon." I nodded my head and headed over to my new table. I sat next to a girl with long black hair… she was really pretty, like a Barbie princess._

_"Hi! I'm Alice and I guess now we're going to be class partners so I hope that you like barbies and pink and reading and drawing and everything else we're going to do because I love it all. I really love your shoes, are they new? Oh! Silly me. This is my friend Angela and Jessica. That grouchy blonde one there is Lauren… she's a brat and that over there with the annoying questions is mike Newton. He has cooties so be careful. Oh Bella, we're going to be great friends, I promise!" Alice giggled as she threw her arms around my neck. _

And somehow we've been friends ever since that day.

"Hey dog! What's up? Hahahaha kidding Bells. Anyways Bella, what are you doing today since I heard that the rain is going to subside for a little bit today and I was thinking that maybe we could hang out or something. You know?"

"Um, I think I'm going to be home tonight. Anyways, I need to be home by five though since Charlie and I were going to go out to a diner. You know, today's that day. It's still a little, um… difficult." It was the third anniversary of my mother's departure and it still tore ate my dad's heart every time this day came around and I garuentee that it always will

"Oh. Yeah Bella, I understand. You okay? Do you want to come over to just talk or something instead?"

"No Alice, I'm fine. Really. Lets hang out, try to get some color on our pale bodies okay?"

"Okay Bells. Be over in, oh I don't know. Fifteen?"

"Alice?" I heard a deep voice in the background.

"Alice is that who I think it is?" I asked laughing.

"No… yes… no… maybe?" she squeaked.

"Well, tell Jasper that I'm going to be over in a few so get his butt dressed and out. See you in a bit Ally. Got to go shower!" With that we hung up and I stumbled into the shower letting the warm water wash away all the pain that was burying inside of me. I don't know what comes over me every time this day, but I just fill up with hatred, rage, anger, sadness. Think of an emotion and yup. It's there. I put on a pair of jean capris and a light blue tank top to go over my navy blue and white bathing suit that Alice insisted on buying me on our last mall excursion. There is no stopping this girl when there is a load of clothes and a loaded bank account with her name one it. That's another thing about Alice… there is not way that she is ever going to need to worry about money. Her father is a state renounced neosurgen at Seattle General and her mother is a magazine rated five star home decorator. Their trust funs have more money in them then the mortgage of my house and by them I mean Alice and her brother Edward. Edward is… Edward. Every girl in school had drooled over him since they could talk and insist on trying to get into his pants. Honestly, I've never really had a conversation with him that consisted of more than five sentences. And that's at the most. He has these gorgeous dark green eyes paired with a face of a god and bronze messy hair. He just oozes sex. And I can't tell a lie… I've have the biggest crush on him since first grade. He's two years older meaning that now he's a senior and probably can have any girl he wants. And that also means that he is going to be off to some fancy ivy league college on his way to his own medical success and his mind will forget all the small town girls who ogled at him all those years. He's going to be thrown into a new ocean of girls and he will not have any time of the day for simple, plain janes like me.

Edward fills my thoughts, dreams and even nightmares. There are times when I sit and wonder what it would be like to have his lips; his body pressed up against mine at night or dancing with him at an all school dance. I want to feel the jealousy of all the other girls around me as they watch him grab my hand and tell me that he loves me. That would be heaven right there… being in his arms.

I arrived at Alice's quickly and pulled up the long driveway leading up to her marvelous home in minutes. Alice was already outside laying on the grass on a lawn chair in a pair of Elle sunglasses and a strikingly gorgeous bikini that showed off her curves in just the right places.

"Hey Ally." I said closing the door to my new BMW SUV. It was a surprise joint 17th birthday gift from Charlie and the Cullens since, just in the nick of time, the engine of the of my boisterous pickup died out.

"Looking good hot mama" Alice said lowering her sunglasses and I unlayered so I was just in my bathing suit.

"Thank you. All credit goes to this beautiful lady in the gorgeous bathing suit in the chair" I said as Alice waved like she was miss America.

"So Ally, quick to bring your Jazz home huh?" I giggled while wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh hush" she muttered slapping me in the harm with a copy of the latest seventeen magazine.

"Oh! Is that a blush on the cheeks of Alice Brandon Cullen? The perfectly play and wonderful princess fairy had shown an emabarrasing charcacteristic? What has the world come to? Todays the last day that we're going to be alive I swear to it!" I laughed falling into a fit of giggles against the second beach chair.

"So anyways _Isabella… _any new guys for you? Huh?"

"Nope, just the usual toad following me around all the time. No big deal, that's what Emmett is for."

"True… totally true. That fly named Newton needs to learn the meaning of the word NO"

"I know, exactly. So... tell me again how you and Jasper met again? I just love that story"

"You know what happened. I told you, I was walking to my car when Jasper opened his car door and BAM! Took me out right there... my entire soul. Then he said those words: 'you okay darlin'?. They took my breath away and he's been mine ever since."

"Well, its nice to hear that one of us is having luck with boys I mean, because I defidentally am not. What guys around here are going to like me? Like want to go out with me? I'm not that pretty, I'm plain, I'm boring... there's not much to me. Any guy can find so much more in any of these girls around here."

"That's not true and you know it Bells. You just need to put yourself out there. I mean, you spend your Friday nights alone, you don't go to parties or dances. How are you going to show guys who you really are outside of school if you don't seen any guys outside of school. Mike Newton is just and ass and I'm sorry he likes you, but he's going to be who you're stuck with if you don't start putting yourself out there!"

"Alice, maybe I don't want one of these druggies. Not all of us can find our own personal Jasper... I mean, there's only so many princes out there. And If you think about it, if the only guy around here that has any interest in me is Mike Newton, there has to be something wrong with me."

"Please Bella, stop being so overdramatic okay? You're gorgeous and amazing, pretty, kind, smart. Everything you do amazes me and I bet there are many more guys that are enticed by your very beauty and prescence than you think. Seriously and I know the perfect guy for you. I think that, no I garuentee that you're going to disagree with me, but I think that you and my brother would be perfect for each other."

"Of all people that you can pair me up with do you seriously put me next to your brother? The greek god himself? I swear Al, sometimes _you_ amaze _me_."

"No, but you guys would be absolutely perfect for each other! Don't tell me that you don't like my brother because I know that you've liked him since we were in elementary school and quite honestly, I believe that he fancies you as well" she exclaimed with a suggesstive wink.

"Har har Alice. Now back to business- Alice what is on your waist?" I asked for the first time spotting the small bruise on the side of her hip.

"What are you talking about?" she asked frantically looking around her midsection.

"There" I said pointing to the blackish, purple mark hiding below her bikini bottom.

"I... I don't know. I never noticed it before!" she cried looking at me confused.

"Is that from when Jasper hit you with the door?"

"I.. I.."

"Alice, were you walking away from the school? And Jasper was parked in the junior strip right?"

"Yeah..."

"So he hit you with the driver side door?"

"I... I think so?"

"But that would be on your right hip, not your left"

"I... I guess." There were plenty of reasons as to why there was a bruise there, she could have walked into a doornob or into the side of a table. Who knows, but there were other possiblities that scared the shit out of me.

"Hey Ally, this is going to sound crazy, but would you mind if we maybe go and get that bruise checked? I mean, I doubt that it's anything but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Bella... that really isn't neces... okay fine." she said as she took in my worried expression. The drive to the hospital was not interesting. We listented to the radio and sang along to our favorite song but there was dread in the pit of my stomach... something bad was going to happen. I was quite familiar with the ER in Seattle General so I walked straight up the nurses station. Thankfully my favorite nurse was there and immediately looked up at me and smiled.

"What did you do this time Miss Swan?" she laughed looking at me.

"Not me, my friend. We just want to get a bruise checked out."

"Name?"

"Alice Cullen" she replied answering for herself.

"A Cullen?" Ruby asked shocked, "Do you want me to call your father?"

"No!" Alice yelled. The entire ER became silent and she leaned close to Ruby, "Everything is fine, we just want to be safe instead of sorry. Don't worry about it. Thanks." Ruby nodded her head and told us to sit and wait.

"Alice Cullen?" A nurse called nearly and hour later. We were brought back to a room down a long white corridor. Alice was laid down on a bed and before long a doctor came to inspect her.'

"So Alice, what seems to be the problem here?"

"Well, Bella here was being paranoid and wanted me to get a bruise checked out. We don't really know where it came from and I guess its better to be safe than sorry." With that the doctor nodded and began his examination. A scowl came over his face and he asked to take a blood sample. Of course Alice complied and told him to do whatever he needed to do. We waited for another hour while Alice continously talked about fashion and Jasper.

"Bella?" Alice whispered

"Yeah Ally?"

"What's going on? I want to know what's wrong with me... I want my mom and dad" The fear on Alice's face brought me to tears; normally Alice was the one comforting me... she was always there with a bubbly smile. This Alice was so unfamiliar, so new, so not Alice. In a matter of seconds I knew I had to go find out what was going on with my best friend so I said, "Ally, I'm… I'll be right back okay? I'm going to go wait for your parents and maybe find out what's going on so I can let you know. Don't worry… everything will be okay." With that I walked out of the room and started to search for Esme and Carlise. I spotted Esme easily and she quickly ran to embrace me in her arms. Carlise and Alice's doctor were deep in conversation and Carlise's poker face was beginning to wear down and his worry began to set in. The lines on his face showed his horror and fear and I knew that whatever was going on, it wasn't good.

"Oh Bella" Esme cried envoloping me in her arms.

"Hello Esme." The doctor then decided to bring Esme and Carlise back to Alice's room. The minute that Esme set eyes on her daughter she ran into the room, letting go of me and grabbing her Alice. Carlise continuted to talk to Alice's doctor and I just sat in the corner of the room, the dread of something unknown filling up inside of me. Almost as quickly as Alice's mood rose, it dropped and suddenly she was asking questions trying to figure out what was wrong with her. The stiffness of the air only got tighter as the awkward tensions increased. Dr. Handover then launched into a very complicated explaination until Carlise stepped in.

I never thought that my world could be torn apart so quickly again; however, life is chalk full of surprises. What's another challange? I've already fought through the separation of my parents... just kill my best friend along the way. I knew what cancer was and I understood some of the mechanics of the disease; I also knew that it was a deadly killer and most people didn't survive. I couldn't do that again... not another suffering; another loss.

But I knew that I couldn't run... I couldn't back out on Alice now. We've been friends since kindergarten and for sure I wasn't going to bail. She's helped me to hell and back as and missing any second could be our last. We're all dying; every second of everyday. Alice isn't different... but per usual, she's just a little bit ahead in the race.

A/n: Good? Bad? Thanks to my one reviewer. Your review meant the world to me. Check out the banner I made for this story as well :D

xoxo  
Abby


End file.
